


Season Holiday Shenanigans

by wafflewoffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Lowen is a hot cocoa legend, M/M, Marcius needs to stop his decoration addicton, how is marcius getting all his decor, we will never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflewoffle/pseuds/wafflewoffle
Summary: Not What I Expected (extras!)
snow: everywhereboyfriend: hereshenanigans: caused
Marcius is forcibly dragged away from the Christmas "tree"





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Just a little writing thing for the incoming Christmas holidays! Enjoy!"
> 
> In which Lowen and Marcius (actually just Marcius, really) valiantly try to decorate the dorm, and Lowen just wants to rest
> 
> Marcius is enjoying this
> 
> Lowen is tired and eventually tries to distract his decor-enthusiast of a boyfriend

  The school year finally comes to a close, and following closely behind is the exceedingly premature tinkling of Christmas songs and the blinking of warm lights engulfing the town and school campus even though November had barely arrived.

  The weather gradually gets cooler with time and the last remaining students, fresh from the beating known as "Final Assessments", trudge out of their respective halls.

  Lowen breathes out slowly, dazedly following the trailing mist up into the air with tired eyes. Final Assessment week was... Painful. From the dread and fear clouding over the atmosphere of the school weeks even before it began, to the actual week where students dragged themselves through, it was painful, in more ways than one.

  A shuffling of shoes makes Lowen look down. Marcius walks from the hall, shoes dragging on the concrete. His blond hair was in a disarray, and was that a tint of red on his nose?

   He raises both arms up and Lowen blinks, confused. "It's finally heckin over... YES!" Lowen grins and snorts at the dead tone contrasting Marcius's words, and gives his tired but still enthusiastic boyfriend a double highfive.

  They stumble back to Lowen's house(dorm) and hum pleasantly as the warm air hits their faces. More like, Lowen hums, and Marcius is dead to the world, wordlessly flopping face first onto the sofa as soon as the door opened enough to let him squeeze through.

  A cushion falls onto his head. Marcius doesn't acknowledge it.

  Lowen shrugs and pulls Marcius's coat off, placing it at the side of the sofa, at the same time readjusting the cushion so that it doesn't suffocate Marcius in his sleep. Marcius's eyes suddenly snap open to stare at Lowen, (Alright, he's not sleeping then) and Lowen replies the sudden stare with a confused blink."The decorations!" Marcius adruptly sits up, horrified, eyes wide and flicking around the pathetically empty walls of the house(dorm) that to his eyes, clearly seemed as if they should have said decorations ages ago. 

"We don't really have to put decorations up today, really... It's not even December yet, and Christmas isn't tomorrow so-" "We HAVE to! Holy heck, how are you able to survive without any Christmas decor while the weather is already cooling?! I mean, I've already finished decorating my dorm although I practically live here anyway."

"What." Lowen peeks his head to look at the house(dorm) opposite his own. True to his word, Marcius had somehow managed to decorate his dorm 's exterior (and probably interior too, knowing Marcius's tendencies with holiday events and decorations) with fairy lights, and baubles of different colours. To top it off, there were several small white wire reindeer hanging above the door, with small bells in them that tinkled quietly and swayed side to side as the wind blew past them.

Lowen was surprised at himself for not noticing the single most impressively decorated house(dorm) directly across his own. He blames it on finals week.

"H-how were you even able to decorate during finals? The last time I remember going to your house in late October, it was still filled with Halloween decor?"

Marcius smirks and crosses his arms triumphantly.

Lowen sighs and shakes his head, "I don't think I wanna know, actually."

"We're gonna decorate, and we're going to decorate today. That's that!" Marcius stands and strides to his "temporary" room for materials.

Lowen groans and lies down on the sofa-bed.

*

An hour later and after the house interior has been filled with what Marcius deems as "barely passable" amounts of Christmas decor, (which Lowen helped about 1/3 of) Lowen refuses to decorate any further. "Does the toilet really.. really need fairy lights....? They'd probably electrocute me to death if I get out of the shower, please just.." Lowen sighs.

He needs to distract Marcius before even his kitchen is decorated. His boyfriend actually knows what he's doing, probably planned everything out on where and how to hang the decorations around months before, so that everything is comfortably decorated and not too cluttered or overly sparkly. Over half of the decor is hand made or modified to fit the house. "It's an art!" Marcius proudly proclaims, gesturing to his most recent masterpiece.

It's really quite beautiful, but still.... Lowen needs to stop his boyfriend.

He tiptoes behind Marcius, and hugs his waist from behind, resting his chin on Marcius's shoulder for good measure. Marcius smiles and chuckles softly, but otherwise continues as if his boyfriend did not suddenly become an impromptu backpack hanging on his shoulders.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Lowen pulls up Marcius's (obnoxiously bright red) "decoration sweater" so that it trapped Marcius's head and arms in a weird cocoon and hug-waddles Marcius back into the living room, ignoring Marcius's muffled sounds of complaints.

He plops Marcius down on the sofa-bed and dashes to the kitchen to rummage around his stash of things before Marcius escapes his cottony prison. With a speed that could only be achieved through years of practice, Lowen quickly prepares hot cocoa, stirring quickly and placing some leftover cookies and muffins from sleepless study nights onto a plate from a nearby shelf.

Turning to exit the kitchen with two mugs hot cocoa and a plate of cookies and muffins in hand, he nearly crashes into Marcius who has long since escaped the sweater prison of sorts.

"Wha-" "Break." Lowen quickly interrupts the confused Marcius, and places the things onto a wooden chair in front of the sofa-bed.

He sips on the hot cocoa innocently and pats the sofa beside him. (aaaannd the trap is set)

Marcius squints at Lowen, trying to see what he was trying to do. Lowen flutters his eyelashes (he's a bad liar, he knows and grimaces internally).

The smell of hot cocoa and muffins however, wins, and Marcius sits down for a sip of the hot chocolate. He takes a muffin from the plate and gives it a tentative nibble, before chomping the remainder of it down in around two bites or so, like the usual Marcius-eating style. (Lowen still fears that Marcius would choke someday)

They continue eating in silence, as both hungry from the sudden increase of physical activity (decoration, nothing else, what were you thinking) from weeks worth of inactivity.

Soon after, Marcius's eyelids start drooping, and he sways forwards sleepily. All according to keikaku.

"Sleep if you feel tired, its quite late anyway.." Marcius nods groggily and moves to lie onto the sofa-bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Lowen smiles, and leans back, yawning. This plan almost always works.

He then noticed that one, the place was still in a mess with bits of paper and baubles scattered here and there, and two, he has to be on cleaning duty since Marcius is asleep.

Lowen groans.


End file.
